Joy Rides
by SnowStar15
Summary: Some Fun Turns Into A Nightmare...this starts out lame...bare with me guys I'll make the next one better X my heart!


The night was slow, almost quiet. Maurice Boscorelli was in Sergeant Cruz's office, and they were making out. Bosco's hands were on her waist, her hands on his neck. The rain was slamming the window like hail.  
  
"Hey, hey. Stop for a second." Bosco said to her as she began to suck at his lips. Sergeant Cruz stopped. "What?"  
  
"I have an idea. You ever go for a joy ride, Sarge?" Bosco sat down at the desk. He picked up a file and thumbed through it.  
  
"No. And what the hell are they?" Cruz asked, her dark hair clouding around her shoulders.  
  
"A joy ride is when you go out on a car chase for fun. They're awesome. Especially if it's raining out."  
  
"WOW, Boscorelli, sounds just like the shit ACU members do when there's nothin to do." Cruz picked up an pen and opened a report and started to scribble on papers. "NO WAY ON THE FACE OF MY EARTH! NOW GET TO WORK!"  
  
Cruz tossed at Bosco a manila folder. Papers came spewing out. "Okay, Sarge. But let me ask you one question."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you afraid?" Bosco put a bantering smile on his adorable face. He started to innocently pick up the sheets of paper.  
  
Cruz looked like a cowardly lion when she was pissed. "NO WAY. I AM NOT SCARED TO GO OUT AND HAVE FUN WHILE DOIN SHIT!"  
  
Bosco smiled his hottie smile again. "Okay. Okay. But if you don't go with me, then I'll tell the WHOLE precinct that 'BIG TOUGH SERGEANT MARITZA CRUZ WON'T EVEN GO ON A JOY RIDE!"  
  
Cruz changed her expression to a panther's when they spotted there pray. "Fine, fine. I'll go. Just how fast do we go?"  
  
"Oh you leave that all up to me."  
  
.  
  
Everyone from the 55 was gathered up. Bosco and Cruz, Faith, Sully, Davis, Kim, Doc, Alex, Carlos, and Jimmy were all lined up near the RMP's.  
  
"I always loved these things." Bosco said.  
  
"Okay. Jimmy and I will drive this one." Doc said as he opened a door.  
  
"I'll take ours with Sarge." Bosco held the door open for her.  
  
Pretty soon, everyone was in the cars. "Okay. We'll go over there and drive through here. Whoever gets back here first wins and doesn't have to write up their patrol reports." Sully said as he and Davis and Faith all turned on the car.  
  
"3.2.1.GO!" The cars all sped off, going in different directions. Bosco kept the large black car steering wheel tight in his hands, keeping the needle on sixty. Cruz was sheet white and was staring wide-eyed. Her hands were gripped tightly in her lap.  
  
"And you say you enjoy this?" Cruz asked.  
  
"Yeah this is awesome!" Bosco pressed on the gas, the tires skidding on the wet streets. The RMP bounced and flew. Pretty soon they were hitting the home stretch. Bosco slammed the car through the flags. They had won.  
  
Sitting in the car, making out with Cruz, Bosco barely heard his radio. It blared louder and he pulled away from Cruz, and took it. "55-Crime responding."  
  
"55-crime, we have a suspected Aaron Noble out of jail and trying to flee the state. He has broken out of jail and is on the loose. Said to be armed, dangerous, and is speeding at high speeds."  
  
Bosco turned white. Pure white. He looked at Cruz.  
  
"GO, BOSCO!" Cruz slammed her foot down. She grabbed her cell phone. "Hey Lieu, it's Cruz. There's a suspected prisoner out of jail and we're on the chase. Notify all RMP's to keep on finding him. Thanks bye."  
  
Bosco saw it. The black car. Bosco watched, as it shot NOS out of the back. Cruz was turning white. "Oh my god. I locked him up! How on MY earth did he get out?"  
  
Cruz grabbed her cell phone again. She pushed in a number and waited. "Hey, Noble. Guess who this is?"  
  
"Cruz?"  
  
"Guess Again.NO dumb shits are you that stupid? It is Cruz. And how do you have a cell phone and HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU OUT OF JAIL? Oh Noble, you so glad I'm not with you."  
  
"Sarge?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"LOOK!" Bosco pointed to a car that was rounding the corner. It was Faith's RMP. The car Noble was driving slammed into the side. Bosco's foot slammed onto the gas for one last time. 


End file.
